


Early Gifts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Early Gifts

**Title:** Early Gifts  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #27: Birthday  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville celebrates in many ways.

  
~

Early Gifts

~

“Oh God,” Neville moaned, arching against Bill. “I can’t believe we’re shagging here...” he muttered.

Bill bit Neville’s shoulder as he thrust rhythmically. “It’s perfect,” he growled, his voice drowning out the sounds of the party in the other room. The party, Neville reminded himself, that was being thrown for _him_.

“What if someone sees--?”

“Let them,” Bill gasped, speeding up.

Neville shut his eyes and came, followed closely by Bill. After they cleaned up, they returned to the party.

“Having a good time today?” George asked, smirking.

Neville flushed.

“Yeah,” Bill purred. “We decided to open some gifts early.”

~


End file.
